Escape
by ammstar11
Summary: The land is plagued by war, army's clash and soldiers fall. Enemy forces storm the castle and kill any who stand against them. The royal family is captured; the king and queen are executed while their children are imprisoned for life, only death awaits any who try to escape. The only hope left is to see the rightful heir back on the throne, but who can reach him now but the sun?
1. Introduction

**Escape**

 **The land is plagued by war, army's clash and soldiers fall. Enemy forces storm the castle and kill any who stand against them. The royal family is captured; the king and queen are executed while their children are imprisoned for life, only death awaits any who try to escape.**

 **Years have passed since the invasion, poverty is everywhere. The only hope is to see the rightful heir on the throne once more but every attempt has failed, will the land ever be freed? Or is it doomed to rot like the last of the royal line locked away out of reach of all but the sun?**

 **Introduction**

It had been a full frontal attack on the kingdom in the dead of night; the royal army had been ready for and invasion but not like this. The attack was stronger than anyone could have anticipated and all too soon the royal army was brought to its knees.

The enemy forces stormed the palace and killed any who tried to stand against them or flee causing many lives to be lost. Then they took the royal family prisoner.

The leaders of the invasion had all of the people gathered together to witness the public execution of the King and Queen, they were to be an example of the new rulers power and authority, but the royal children would be spared as so long as they remained locked away where they could pose no threat to the new rule.

It had been a dark time in the kingdoms history and no one would ever forget the day that the royal family had been torn apart, the cries of the young prince and princess as they watched helplessly as their parents were killed still rang in the minds of many who had been present.

Now and then over the years small groups had banded together to try and overthrow the new power but none had succeeded. After failing time and again to fight the new rulers directly, the people took to gathering in secret out of the watchful eye of the new power.

They spent many hours formulating plans to free the captive heirs and placing them back on the throne, but this proved to be too difficult a task and when the last attempt had led to the death of the princess, the elder of the royal children the people of the kingdom became too discouraged to try again for fear that the last of the royal blood line would meet the same fate.

The young prince now all alone had been relocated to the highest point of the tower keep where he had been imprisoned. Each day he saw the sun rise and fall but the new day held no hope for him, all was lost and he would never be free again.

 **This is definitely more of a dystopian style story with lots of death but I think I'm going to keep it rated teen since I don't really go into too much detail with it. Sorry for any heartbreak that comes with reading this, I just needed to write it.**


	2. Chapter 1 Pain that lasts

**Chapter 1 Pain that lasts**

 **Let the pain commence! Sorry guys.**

 **Nico sat in his cell, it was cold and the light from the sun coming in through the window did little to change that. Half of his morning meal still sat by the door where it had been left for him, but since he hadn't felt much like eating today it just sat there. He didn't care that the guard that brought him his food and took away the tray would be annoyed.**

He leaned against the wall next to the small window on the far side of the room. It was his only source of light and he tried his hardest to think of a time when he wasn't locked away like this, and when could actually go outside. A time long ago when he wasn't alone in the world. He closed his eyes and thought back to a time before he had lost everything.

He had only been a young child then, but he still remembered what it had been like to have a home, to have a family, to have freedom. Life had been good back then and he could still remember his parents smiling faces as he and his sister played together in the palace gardens.

…

The sun was bright and warm as it shined and filtered through the branches of the trees around the royal gardens. The sound of laughter rang through the air as two children ran and played, chasing each other around the greenery. Nico was laughing so hard he could hardly catch his breath as he ran after Bianca.

They always had fun running through the grass and hiding among the trees, sometimes they would see who could climb the highest but their mother would always scold them and they would never find out. Sometimes after playing for so long they would curl up under those trees and take a nap in the shade as a gentle breeze would blow through, rustling the leaves.

It had been so peaceful in those days, like living in a dream and back then Nico couldn't think of anything that could ruin it.

Once they were worn out after all of the running around that they did, Nico and Bianca sat down in the shade of the trees and let themselves catch their breaths. Just another day and Nico didn't want it to ever end.

But it had.

…

Those carefree days slowly began to change as whispers of war began to make their way through the palace. Nico being so young then didn't really understand what was going on, but he did know that the grownups were worried about something.

But every time he asked his mother about it she'd just give him a smile that even he could see didn't quite reach her eyes and she would tell him that he should go find his sister and play.

When he asked Bianca why mama seemed so sad she would just shake her head and say that it was grownup stuff and that he wouldn't understand. Then she would take his hand and lead him to his room and offer to read him a story to take his mind off of things.

Everyone had seemed to try and keep him in the dark about it, but there was no hiding anything when the enemy soldiers had invaded the palace and started killing people.

…

He had woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming and metal on stone and wood as the attack grew closer. He was so scared that he hid under his bed and tried not to make a sound as he cried.

Bianca had come and crawled under the bed with him and held him close, he could feel her tears as they fell on his cheeks as she pressed his face to her neck as if she could keep him safe from all of the scary things getting closer and closer to their door.

They both tensed when they heard the cries of their mother and the shouts of their father from down the hall. They were both too scared to move when the door crashed open and armed soldiers barged into the room and tore it apart until someone reached under the bed and dragged both children out of their hiding place.

Bianca screamed and kicked and tried to scratch at the man that held her, earning a slap across the face for it but her eyes still burned with anger. Nico just hung there in his captor's arms like a doll, there was nothing that he could do to fight his way free and he knew it.

The horror only grew when they had been locked away in the dungeon, Bianca sat in their mother's lap crying into her shoulder while their mother had tried to comfort her by running her fingers through her long dark hair, but they all knew that there was no comfort for any of them. Nico sat beside their father with his knees drawn up to his chest and quietly sobbed into his arms.

…

The next morning they had been taken out to the palace grounds, the two children had been kept off to the side with armed guards while the King and Queen were led to a platform for all to see. Nico and Bianca weren't even aloud to close their eyes or look away as their parents were slain like animals at a slaughter.

After that the two of them had been put into a carriage and sent far away. They weren't even aloud to look out the window as they traveled; all they had known was that they had gone a great distance from what was once their home. When they arrived at their destination they were marched into a huge tower and forced to go separate ways.

Though they were not able to actually speak to one another they had still managed to communicate. When they were younger they had been taught how to communicate through different codes. Bianca had been on the floor below him so she would knock on the ceiling and he in turn, would knock on the floor. That was how they passed the days.

…

Nico opened his eyes and felt the tears that were now freely running down his face. He laughed bitterly, he had tried to think of happier times and instead he had just ended up thinking of one of the darkest times of his life. Before the rest of his horrible memories could flood his mind he banished all thought and just waited until his tears ran dry.

 **This is not going to be a happy story for some time yet, and for that I am sorry.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2 One more try

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating anything for a while but after getting over being sick I slipped into a bout of depression that kind of kept me from doing much but now I'm back and here's a new chapter for Escape! Hope you like it, the wheels are turning now so things are going to be moving along after this, I hope everything makes sense, if not let me know and I'll do my bets to fix it.**

 **Chapter 2 One more try**

 **Chapter 2 One more try**

 _Under the cover of darkness was when they had planned to charge the tower and get the Royals out, they had planned and planned and it was now or never._

 _The timing had to be just right or all was lost. Everyone had known the risks and they had all prepared for the worst, or so they had thought._

 _They hadn't accounted for the fact that the prince and princess would be not only in separate rooms but on separate floors altogether. They had reached the holding cell of the princess and had freed her but the alarm had sounded before they could go and free the prince from the floor above so they made the decision to retreat for now with at least the princess with them; but they had been ambushed and many including the princess had been killed in the process._

 _The people had suffered such a loss that day that no one ever attempted again to break into the tower, it was just too great a risk and still no one knew why they had failed the last time but were unwilling for it to happen again._

Everyone knew the story and knew it well.

Years had passed since that night and still no one dared to challenge the might of the new rule or the security of the tower, but still each day as the sun began to set, one pair of eyes still turned to the distant tower knowing that the last hope for the kingdom still remained locked away out of reach in that far off keep, and that there had to be some way to set them free and set things right once more.

…

Will met in secret with a small group of his most trusted friends at random intervals to keep from being discovered, since it had never been proven how the plan had been leaked the last time, for that was the only way for the ambush to have happened the way it had, this new group kept quiet about their rendezvouses, a secret from all others outside of their group including their families.

That had been the biggest rule when they had first decided to pick up where the previous resistance had failed.

This new group had been too young the last time to take part in the rescue attempt but had known about the plan, after the disaster had befallen the last group people had become suspicious of those around and mistrust had engulfed the people of the kingdom, only the younger generation still held onto hope that things could still change.

Will laughed bitterly to himself at that thought; Hope had been so rare these days that it was considered a fairy tale, just like happy endings.

Never the less he and his friends were determined to see to it that once upon a time came again and that Hope was real and led to a happy ending for the people of this kingdom.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when a knock came at the door of the secret meeting room, he stood and went to answer it and let in the first of his friends to arrive.

"So we're really going to do this?" Annabeth asked as she entered and headed over to the small wooden table that they sat at during their meetings.

"Yeah, if we put it off for too long someone might pick up on the fact that we always disappear around the same time even if there isn't any real pattern to it, they can still come to the right conclusion and then everything would be over." Will said as he met her grey eyed gaze and she nodded knowing that he had a point.

They sat and waited patiently for the others to make their way there and join them at the allotted times. In order to not draw attention to any pattern the group of youths would always finish with any jobs or chores and show up at a time that wouldn't be too close to the others.

Will being the son of a medic often made his way there first after setting up for his father or assisting around the small clinic his family had.

Annabeth helped as a book keeper in her mother's library, since she didn't take long to organize the shelves of books she was often there sooner than the others as well.

Next was usually Frank who tended to animals in the public stables early in the day and would be finished by midday.

Usually Percy followed; he was the son of a fisherman and would be out early in the day.

Then came Piper who assisted at the clinic that Wills family owned, they couldn't leave at the same time so she usually came later in the day, often with her boyfriend Jason because no one would think twice about the two of them disappearing together.

Jason was training to be a solder and often brought intel that they could use.

Jason's sister Thalia was a hunter and kept a look out to make sure that no one stumbled upon their meeting place.

Leo was an apprentice at his father's forge and worked on weapons and other essentials for them in secret.

Hazel worked at a jewelry and accessory shop and would come after Leo left the forge down the road.

By the time everyone had gathered Will had everything laid out for them to go over the plan and adjust anything that they needed to. Now they all sat around the table in the light of the lantern that hung above the table and stared at the plan, drawn up by Annabeth and Leo, the atmosphere of the room was heavy as they all thought the same thing.

 _This is it…_

Will looked around at his gathered friends and they all looked back, not a shred of hesitation showed on any of their faces.

"Okay, this is it. We all know our parts and we all know what is riding on this. No one can know what it is that we are about to do. This is our only chance to set things right and we will. Thanks to our gathered intel we know that the prince is being held on the top floor of the keep and that we only have a limited window during the changing of the guards to get in. From there we need to take down any who stand in our way and make sure that we have a strong defence to cover our escape when we try to get out, surprise is our greatest ally, but if something goes wrong just play to your strength's and we should make it out alive.

"Remember once the alarm is sounded the odds will be stacked against us exponentially and we will have to give it our all just to get out alive; but we must and when we do we run, just run, cover fire is good but don't take any unnecessary risks. Seek shelter and stay safe for as long as you can. We must make it out alive and make it to the final stage in order to set things right again."

He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "Once we have ensured that the prince is safe we must do all that we can to get the uprising started and over throw the new rule and see to it that the rightful ruler is back on the throne. We have suffered long and hard but that's all going to change.

"We will keep the word going that the prince is free and safe everywhere we go to fan the flames of resistance, once people know that hope isn't lost we will have more and more allies in this battle, just make sure to remain discreet while spreading the word, we can't afford for our involvement to be noticed until the last moment. But in case you are discovered then you must lay low until the coast is clear once again and then join up with the others when you can, then the final stage will be set."

They had planned this for so long and all knew the risks but they had made plans for any situation that may arise and always the solution was simple, Run. As long as they lived they could see this through to the end and that was what they would do.

"This is our one last chance and we must take it, here and now we set forth to make sure that things are set right once and for all."

With that the meeting ended and they all headed back to their homes to wait for the cover of darkness to set out on their mission. Before leaving they made sure to burn all evidence of their plans that they had constructed in case anyone found this room once they were gone.

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3 Ally

**Chapter 3 Ally**

 **Warning! 1 swear word!**

Nico sat by the window again today as he watched the sun sink behind the horizon; he tightly gripped the book in his hand as he watched the light fade. He wasn't allowed even a single candle so once it grew dark he would have to wait for the sun to rise or someone to come in with a candle or torch in order to see light again. Though they rarely came here at night, with the exception of one, the guards tended to avoid him as much as they possibly could.

That one guard was the one who supplied him with books like the one he currently held, he knew that he wasn't actually supposed to have anything like that but over the years, one of the guards had seemed to take a liking to him or maybe it was just pity, either way he would sneak Nico something to read.

It had started with random simpler books here and there and had grown into more complex volumes on anything from magic to science to governing even some that had taught him other languages, but just as long as he had something to read he was happy.

Nico's heart jumped as he quickly hid the book when he heard the sound of someone unlocking the door to his prison. He calmed down though when he saw that it was his usual visitor.

The guard reached into his jacket and pulled out something wrapped in cloth and held it out for Nico.

He smiled as he realized that it was a new book and he hopped down from his seat and rushed over handing the book that he had already finished and exchanged it for the new one.

"Thank you." Nico said quietly, he didn't dare speak any louder than just above a whisper for fear of being heard. He had been caught talking to the guards before and had been punished for it; he didn't want that to happen again.

The guard nodded in return. He rarely spoke but Nico was just glad that he was willing to treat him kindly and not leave him alone to rot up here like the rest tended to do. This guard was the closest he had to an actual friend and he was grateful to him for all that he's done for him over the years including sneaking him bits of food when he was sent to guard Nico's cell. Nico had never asked his name, he knew that if he ever slipped up it would cause problems for both of them.

The guard was ready to turn and leave meaning he'd be locking the door behind him once more leaving Nico trapped up here all alone again.

Suddenly there's sounds of a commotion coming from the lower levels and as soon as the guard catches onto what is happening he tries to convince Nico to attack him and make it look like he took him by surprise in order to escape during the chaos, Nico is hesitant to go along with it because this man is the closest thing he's had to a friend since his sister died and he doesn't want to hurt him or get him into trouble because he let Nico get away.

"Take my sword and strike me from behind, you're inexperienced and won't be able to inflict a fatal blow but it should be enough to get me down and make it convincing. This may be your only chance and you need to seize it!" the guard said as he handed Nico his sword.

"I can't, what will happen to you?" Nico asked feeling his heart clench in his chest; he couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else.

"You shouldn't show kindness to your enemy prince, they do not deserve it."

"You are not my enemy; you've shown me as much kindness as you could all this time. How could I let you take the fall so that I could escape?" Nico felt tears burning his eyes as they threatened to spill over and he felt as though he were choking. He still clung tightly to the book he had received as though somehow its pages could protect him from whatever was to come of this.

Before the guard could argue more they heard the sound of footsteps running up the stairs and they both stood there frozen unsure who the new arrival could be.

They didn't have to wait long, soon enough a young man with shaggy blond hair plastered to his forehead with sweat rushed into the room, he was breathing hard and was ready to fight if need be.

Nico took a step back but the guard seemed almost relieved to see the newcomer that just burst in, he grabbed Nico by the shoulder and shoved him forward into the newcomer. "Get him as far away as you can." He said before lunging forward as if to attack.

The blond was so shocked that he pulled Nico behind him before rushing forward and knocking the guard to the ground with a well-placed kick to the abdomen causing him to hit his head on the flagstones. Nico let out a cry and rushed over to the downed guard and the blond paused after some of the adrenaline seemed to wear off and he realised what just happened.

The blond made his way over and checked the guard's condition and let out a small sigh of relief when he found that he was only unconscious. "He'll be alright, I'm sorry about that. Is he an ally?"

Nico was still confused but managed to nod, the guard had been the only ally he'd had.

"We should hurry, the others can't hold the rest of them off for long." He said as he grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him to his feet, he then picked up the guards sward and passed it to Nico. "This could come in handy, we should take it with us." Then he pulled Nico after him out of the room he hadn't set foot out of since the day they locked him in there.

Nico didn't know what was going on but he held tightly to the book and sword as the two of them raced down the stairs. As thy descended he could hear the sounds of battle growing closer and his breathing came more and more erratically as he was reminded of the day the kingdom was invaded and the day he lost Bianca. This could just as well spell the end for him, another battle to claim another life. This time his own.

The blond must have noticed his panic because he glanced back at him and tried for a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine. Trust me."

As they reached the ground floor Nico saw the chaos before him, there was a small group of young people fighting against the soldiers of the tower and somehow they were managing to hold their own against overwhelming odds. These must have been the others that the blond had mentioned. Each fought with their own style but together they mad quite a fearsome force and soon they were turning the odds in their favor, some fought with swords, others with knives, one had a bow that he used to pick off enemies and clear a path for the two of them and the blond led the way, the entire time the others would fall in and take out any that dared approach and try to stop them.

They raced through the hall and down a long corridor that led to the main entrance to the tower, Nico never thought he's see that door again. This all seemed so impossible yet it was actually happening. As they raced towards the door it burst open and more soldiers came rushing at them from outside but still they ran forward not breaking their stride, the blond let fly a piercing whistle and in the blink of an eye more arrows came sailing through the air picking off the soldiers before they even had the chance to reach them.

The next thing Nico knew he was outside, for the first time in years he was actually standing outside of the tower that had imprisoned him for so long. He didn't have time to enjoy it though, more soldiers were heading their way and he wondered if they had made it this far only to die now.

"It's alright Highness, don't worry. We'll get you away from here, I promise." The blond said with such conviction Nico was almost tempted to believe him.

The blond drew a dagger and brought Nico closer to him so that he could defend him from any enemy that got near, meanwhile the others had all made it out and gathered close so that they could prevent the soldiers from getting to them. They had picked off those outside of the tower and with a shout of "Now!" from one of the others there came the sounds of blasts as explosives went off collapsing the entrance to the tower blocking the way or crushing those within.

Before the dust even had time to settle the whole group was running once more for the edge of the dense woods bordering the tower.

"This is where we have to spit up, everyone remember the plan and stay low, and don't any of you dare die before this is over or I'll personally kick your sorry ass' when I get to the afterlife!" one of them shouted and they all broke off into pairs or even going alone in different directions until it was just Nico and the blond left.

"Come on, we should be able to find cover and lay low for a while. We have a lot to do before any of this is over." the blond said as he grasped Nico's hand in his and once again began to lead him away.

Nico was almost out of breath and the rush of adrenaline was leaving him fast, he could already feel his legs begin to shake as he stumbled behind the blond. "Who are you?" he managed to gasp out as he tried his best to keep pace.

The blond turned and smiled at him. "My name is Will Solace and I'm your ally."

 **Okay that took forever to get done and I'm so sorry! I've been really stuck on this, I know where I want to go but not how to get there and I'm busy with work so my attention is really divided right now.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
